


Broken Open

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Big Heart, Big Hurt [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Flashbacks, Gore, Hospitalization, M/M, Mild Gore, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Recovery, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Doctors scare Bucky, but Steve protects him.





	Broken Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> i still blame queenie and themcgeek

_ Stared up at the ceiling. Chewed on the bit. _

_ Figures in white all around him. Blurry and unclear. Confusing. _

_ Pain in his chest. _

_ Bit down harder. _

_ No noise. Worse if he made too much noise. _

_ Wetness on his skin. Blood pooling on the table. _

_ Could see them opening his chest. _

_ Screwed his eyes shut. _

**_ Snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap, _ ** _ ribs cut open with a bolt cutter. _

_ Screamed at the pain. _

_ They hit him across the head with something hard. He whimpered. Bit down harder, silent again. _

_ Lifted the ribcage out. _

_ Insides cold from the air. _

_ Hands in him. Digging around. Feeling. Exploring. Studying. Talking over him, about him. _

_ Felt strange. Could feel squeezing around lungs, hard to breathe. Poking stomach, feeling down intestines, pressure on liver... _

_ Wetness on his cheeks. Crying? _

_ Stabbing pain, burning and searing. Screamed again. Something hit him. _

_ Watched them lift organs out of him. _

*

Bucky’s eyes burst open. He stared up at the ceiling.

_ No, no, no, no, not again, please, no, not again, didn’t want to do this again, didn’t want to watch them take his parts again! _

His arms felt like jelly. He tried to fight, get out of the restraints. Were none. Tubes and wires everywhere, all tangled up.

Hands on him, pushing him down, holding him still.

“Bucky! Bucky, it’s me! It’s Steve! It’s okay! It’s okay, Buck! You’re safe! It’s okay!”

He tried to scream. Fought harder.

Blue eyes.

Big, bright, blue eyes above him, looking down at him.  _ He knew those eyes. _ Steve? Steve was here, Steve was  _ here, _ that was good, Steve would help him, Steve would save him and protect him.

“It’s okay, Bucky, that’s it, just breathe. You’re safe here, it’s okay.”

The hands let him go. Bucky breathed. He stared into Steve’s eyes. Steve would protect him. Bucky calmed.

He closed his eyes. Why was he so tired? It didn’t matter, really. Steve was there to keep him safe. Bucky could rest.

*

Bucky opened his eyes slowly.

His mouth was dry and tasted like disinfectant. His body felt so heavy. It felt like he’d been turned to stone, every muscle completely unmoving and unyielding.

“Hey...” a soft voice said.

He tried to turn his head. Everything was still blurry and fuzzy. It took a moment, but he managed to focus on where the voice had come from.

_ Steve... _

He was smiling at Bucky. He felt pressure on one hand, Steve squeezing it gently in his own.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Steve told him softly.

Another hand pet Bucky’s head, moving stray hairs away from his face.

“Sleep some more, okay?” Steve whispered. “I’ll be here. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Bucky tried to open his mouth to speak. His tongue felt weird and swollen, dead limp in his dry mouth.

Steve let go. Cool water streamed slowly past Bucky’s lips. Mh, that was nice.

He closed his eyes again. Sleep  _ did _ sound nice. Maybe his body wouldn’t be so heavy and limp once he got some more rest.

Steve held his hand again.

_ “Steeeeee-...” _ Bucky’s tired voice rasped out.

The man’s smile was big and bright.

“You don’t have to talk, baby. Just sleep for me, okay? We can talk when you wake up.”

_ “Mmmmmmh...” _

Bucky tried to relax. It was easy to do. He tried to focus his slow, addled brain on Steve’s touch. That made him feel better. Steve’s hand in his felt really good.

This felt safe and good. Bucky liked this.


End file.
